


The Skirt is Short on Purpose

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, a few touching, but no official smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wants to go on a dangerous hunt with the Winchesters and her boyfriend, Benny, but the vampire doesn’t want her to do so, afraid she might get hurt. The reader tries to make Benny change his mind by dressing up sexy and acting confident, but she soon realizes her boyfriend loves her too much to let her win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt is Short on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for my friend Paige, but I hope that all of you will enjoy it!!
> 
> Takes place in a AU were Benny didn’t go back in Purgatory and he’s kinda hunting with the Winchesters. When it takes place doesn’t really matter.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

You looked at your reflection in the mirror. You were wearing a really short black skirt and a red-ish tank top that would give to anyone who looked at you a good view on your cleavage. There was also a grin on your lips and your hands were on your hips. You were striking playful and sexy poses in the mirror. Well, at least you were trying to. You let out a sigh and let your arms fall on your side. You doing that was quite uncommon, to say the least. You were never trying to look sexy and you were never practising to do so in front of a mirror. But you were convinced that you could get anything you wanted if you were playing sexy. And what you really wanted was to go on a dangerous hunt with your vampire boyfriend, Benny Lafitte, and Dean and Sam Winchester. 

You had only been a hunter for three years, after you had been kidnapped by some ghouls. You would’ve been dead if Benny Lafitte hadn’t come and saved you. He had appeared just like in a dream, killing the monsters and saving your life. Benny was the kindest person you had ever met. After saving your life, he spent the three days you rested at the hospital with you. You had questioned him about the ghouls, and he had told you everything he knew about every monster. And you weren’t complaining about it: he had a dreamy voice, with an accent you would never forget. And his eyes were just perfect. And his smile. And his face. Everything about that man was perfect, and from the moment he had saved you, you knew you wouldn’t let go of him. Even when you had learned, a month after the ghouls’ incident, what he really was: a vampire. Your first reaction had been to ask him if he was sparkling in the sun, to which he had answered with a warm laugh, telling you that no, he wasn’t sparkling in the sun. And that he wasn’t killing anyone. You had told him it didn’t matter, that he was a good man, well a good vampire in that case.  
After a month of friendship with the vampire, you had asked him (well, more like begged him) to show you how to hunt. Of course, Benny had refused, and for two weeks you begged and begged, dropping to your knees and almost whining. You wanted to save people, and let’s be honest, your job at the library was getting boring. You needed action, and hunting seemed the perfect way to fill the need in your heart. The vampire kept repeating to you that hunting was a dangerous work, but after two weeks of hearing you complain, he had finally accepted. Though he was never letting you do real dangerous hunt. You were too important for him, since you were one of the only real friends he had.  
During the first months of friendship with Benny, you had met two of his rare friends, Dean and Sam Winchester. The boys were professional hunters, and you couldn’t help but be in adoration in front of them.  
Months started to pass and the friendship between you and Benny started growing into something more, and you finally became lovers. He didn’t want you to get hurt on a hunt or get killed, so for the first two years, you had hunt nothing but spirits and ghosts, the ‘’easy’’ monsters. At first you were happy to help, but after twenty four months of salting and burning bones, you started getting bored. You wanted to hunt other monsters, like vampires (well, the ones killing humans), werewolves, demons and so on. So again, you started complaining to Benny. At first, he didn’t want to hear you, but you had a new card in your game: the ‘no-sex-until-you-accept’ one. Benny lasted for about a week before finally accepting. He had shown you how to fight stronger monsters, partly against his will.  
Since about a year, you were hunting other things than ghosts, and you weren’t bad at it. You were rarely getting hurt, much to Benny’s relief.  
But even if he knew you were not a bad hunter, there was a hunt he didn’t want you to come: tomorrow’s hunt. It was a vampire nest that Benny was going to crash with the help of Dean and Sam. And like your boyfriend, the Winchesters didn’t want you to come to the said hunt. But you wanted to go, prove the boys wrong, that you were strong enough. 

That was the reason you were practising yourself to be sexy in front of the mirror. This time, you couldn’t play the ‘no-sex-until-you-accept’ card since the hunt was tomorrow, and that Benny could live without one night of sex. So, you thought that playing sexy would maybe make Benny accept.  
You let out a sigh and finally went out of the room you were sharing with Benny in the Bunker and headed to the library, where you knew your boyfriend was.

A book in his hand, Benny was sitting in the Bunker’s library. He was alone, Sam and Dean being somewhere else on the Bunker. Well, he was alone until you arrived. You leaned on the door frame, one of your hands on your hips, smirking a bit.  
‘’Hello pretty boy.’’ You spoke to get Benny’s attention.  
The vampire peeked over his book to take a look at you. His eyes first rested on your face, then they moved down your body before they returned on the pages of the book.  
‘’If it’s about tomorrow’s hunt, you can forget about it.’’ Benny spoke with a sigh, not even looking at you.  
Your boyfriend’s words made you lose a bit of your confidence, but you didn’t give up yet.  
‘’What are you talking about?’’ You asked, playing dumb as you walked towards the vampire.  
Benny rose an eyebrow at you.  
‘’Really? The sexy top, the short skirt, the perfume I can smell from here... I can see through your little game, sugar. And the answer is no: you’re not coming to the hunt.’’ He spoke with a small sigh, flipping the page of his book.  
Your hopes were leaving fast, but you still sat on the table in front of Benny.  
‘’What makes you think it’s about the hunt? Can’t I just please my man whenever I want?’’ You said, biting your bottom lip.  
Benny chuckled a bit as he closed the book and placed it on the table right next to you. Then he put both of his hands on the top your bare tights, gently rubbing them.  
‘’(Name), you’re trying too hard, it’s not even subtle.’’ He replied, looking at you right in the eyes.  
‘’I’m not trying anything.’’ You lied as you moved his hands and slipped down the table to sit on the vampire’s lap, facing him.  
Before he could say anything, you crashed your lips on his, kissing him deeply. Benny automatically wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer to him. You placed your hands behind his head and ran your fingers through his hair. You kissed for a few seconds before you started rolling your hips against his. Benny grunted a bit before gently breaking the kiss, shaking his head.  
‘’Sorry sugar, but you’re not going to change my mind...’’ Your boyfriend said with a small sigh.  
Now all your hopes of maybe going to the hunt tomorrow were gone. You let out a sigh as well, looking down as you slowly moved away from Benny’s laps, getting back on your feet.  
‘’At least I’ve tried.’’ You muttered. ‘’I’m going to bed.’’  
You turned around as you were ready to leave, but with a quick move of his hands, Benny brought you back on his laps, this time your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist again, forbidding you to leave. You didn’t struggle to escape but you didn’t rest your hand on Benny’s shoulder like you would normally do. Your boyfriend softly kissed your neck for a few minutes before he spoke again.  
‘’You know why I don’t want you to come to the hunt... Even for Dean and Sam, it’s going to be dangerous, and they’ve been hunters since a lot more time than you.’’ He said.  
‘’Exactly! I’ve got what people call ‘beginner’s luck’. Plus with one more player on the team, it can’t do anything but help.’’ You replied, not looking at Benny.  
‘’You could get badly injured, and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to you. Accidents happen fast, and I could lose the most precious thing I have in less than a second.’’ He argued, gently kissing you below your ear.  
You rapidly shut your eyes as his lips caressed the sweet spot. You finally let out a sigh and melted into his arms, giving up and resting your head on his shoulder. Benny held you tighter as he kissed your cheek.  
‘’I can’t lose you.’’ He whispered, burying his face in your neck.  
‘’What if something happens to you? What if I’m not there and Sam or Dean have to announce me that you didn’t make it...’’ You muttered sadly. ‘’One of the reason I want to come is to make sure you’re not getting injured...’’  
‘’I know sugar, I know. But I promise you that I’ll be alright and that I’ll be back in one piece.’’ Benny responded, his face still in your neck.  
‘’You promise?’’ You asked.  
‘’I do.’’ He answered.  
Silence fell as you closed your eyes, leaning your head on Benny’s. You felt the vampire’s breath on your neck and the only sound you could hear was the beating of your heart in your chest and the one of Benny’s in your back.  
‘’You know, you should wear short skirts more often...’’ Benny spoke after a moment, a grin on his lips.  
You giggled a bit as you turned your head to kiss his cheek. Before you could do anything, Benny was on his feet, holding you bridal style.  
‘’But sugar, I think you’ll be much more comfortable without it, don’t you think?’’ He said with a grin.  
This time you laughed out loud and kiss Benny’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that requests are open! I will write any reader inserts about Supernatural, Marvel, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Les Misérables, as well as castxreader!!


End file.
